memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
RRW Lleiset
| registry = | affiliation = Romulan Republican Force | commander = Commander Tiaru Jarok | launched = | status = active (2410) | altimage = }} The RRW ''Lleiset'' was a dreadnought warbird and the second flagship of the Romulan Republic. It was captained by Commander Tiaru Jarok, daughter of Admiral Alidar Jarok. ( ) History In the year 2409, the Lleiset made its debut in a battle against the Elachi in the Jouret system to defend an Iconian gateway together with Obelisk 1, the and the . Prior to the incident, it was revealed that the Virinat Survivor was initially chosen to be the captain of the ship. However, it was noted that it was decided against as they felt their help outside was much more important than being captain of their flagship. ( |Sphere of Influence}}) She was later part of a joint alliance fleet attempting to prevent the Voth from taking control of a key facility near the central star of the Solanae Dyson Sphere, and assisted in fending off an Undine invasion of the Jenolan Dyson Sphere. ( ) Under the guise of celebrating the founding of New Romulus, the Lleiset tested out new anti-Undine torpedoes, only to be ambushed by a small fleet of Undine ships. The Lleiset and a few others drove them off. ( ) In 2410, the Lleiset ferried Republic diplomats including Proconsul D'Tan to a summit in the Jenolan Dyson sphere in the Delta Quadrant on a possible ceasefire between the Klingon Empire and Federation in the face of the mounting Undine threat. The summit was interrupted when a large Undine force appeared through rifts to fluidic space and set course for the Alpha Quadrant. Jarok ordered her crew to begin tracking them. Jarok and the Lleiset subsequently led Republic reinforcements to Qo'noS to help counter an Undine attack on the planet. ( ) During Operation Delta Rising the Lleiset arrived in the Nular system to help an Alpha Quadrant Alliance ship recover data from Vaadwaur satellites. ( ) On a mission to reinforce an Alliance fleet battling Vaadwaur ships in the Orlitus system the Lleiset was disabled and boarded by Vaadwaur troops under Overseer Relin, isolating the senior staff from one another. Another Alliance ship arrived and helped repel the boarders and prevent their sabotage of the Lleiset s singularity core. ( }}) Crew * Commander Tiaru Jarok, commanding officer (2409) * Subcommander Vaur Merol, first officer (2409) * Subcommander Xionel, chief engineer (2409) * Doctor Rhian Cratak, chief medical officer (2409) * Lieutenant Gaius Selan, chief of security (2409) * Lieutenant Jhu Terel, tactical officer (2409) * Narrel, science officer (2409) ( }}) Appendices Background The ship's name means "freedom" in Romulan. This would seem to be a departure from traditional Romulan naming conventions, in that they do not usually name ships or people after virtues due to a superstition that the recipient of the name will take on traits of its name. ( |Swordhunt|My Enemy, My Ally}}) The ship originally appeared as a warbird in "Sphere of Influence" but was retconned as a Tulwar-class at the release of " ". The NPC version retains the powers of a Falchion-class warbird. The "Republic Day" version also has equipment the NPC version does not, including a thalaron generator. Connections External link * category:Romulan starships category:Romulan Republican starships category:Flagships Category:Tulwar class starships Category:25th century starships Category:25th century Romulan starships